Huellas de Bebé
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque todos tenemos en ocasiones, alguna manía oculta. Y alguien siempre te ve.


**Huellas de Bebé**

 **Sinopsis:** Porque todos tenemos en ocasiones, alguna manía oculta. Y alguien siempre te ve.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei (Trollei) Animation. Yo sólo los uso para divertirme y desestresarme un rato, en todos los sentidos.

 _Este fic es originalmente concebido para la celebración Genee, en su segundo año consecutivo como Embajadora en el reino Taiora, del foro Proyecto 1-8._

 **Notas** **Finales: ** Sé que mis lectores Michistas dirían algo como _"Baia baia que solpresa"_ al enterarse de dicho acontecimiento: que moi haya escrito un Taiora. Pero bueno, este 2016 está lleno de sorpresas, indeed. Trato de limar asperezas con los personajes/parejas que desde años no me interesaban, por decirlo de una manera neutral

Y no quería pasar este detalle por alto, pero aquí tienes, Genee: Te dedico una viñeta Taiora. Espero que cumpla su única función de haber sido creada: que te guste.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

Al principio empezó a hacerlo de manera inofensiva.

Lo veía y... era tentador. ¿Por qué no lograba controlarse? ¿Por qué tenía el impulso de saltar hacia donde se encontraba y marcarle de manera significativa?

Sora suspiró y, mordiéndose los labios, coloca sus dedos haciendo figuritas. Sabe que lo que está haciendo no es muy correcto ni común, pero es una maña de ella que ha adquirido con el tiempo y que no puede (y no quiere) quitarla. Cada que Taichi siente y observa como ella se divierte siendo ella misma en aquél instante, él lo único que puede hacer es sonreír y hasta asustarle un poco, porque la quiere. La ha querido desde siempre.

Una tarde, mientras habían quedado en almorzar, Taichi se preocupa porque Sora no está respondiendo a sus mensajes ni atendiendo a sus llamadas. Él frunce el ceño y trata de no desesperarse. Le marca a Yamato, molestándole un poco y haciendo conversación, matando el tiempo para que el tiempo de espera no se le hiciera tan eterno. Tuvo que colgar cuando su amigo comenzó a decirle que se fuera a la chingada por estar interrumpiendo su ensayo con la banda. Todos los integrantes del _Cuchillo del Día_ sí que aparentaban ser amigables, razonó.

—Sora, ¿dónde estás? ¿Al menos recuerdas que día es hoy? No me digas que ahora olvidaste nuestro aniversario, de ésas cosas me encargo yo. —Rezongó el castaño una vez pagó la cuenta del restaurant, comenzando a andar por las frías y no tan concurridas calles de Odaiba. Le inquietaba aquella sensación asfixiante que normalmente sentía en su pecho cuando se trataba de ella, y Sora normalmente no se despega de su celular así que... sí, la cosa era preocupante.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar del bolsillo para luego escuchar en segundos la melodía de _"Little Wonders"_ , interpretada por Rob Thomas, y sonrió triunfante. Era ella. Sin dudar, respondió enseguida y antes de que pudiera formular la pregunta, ella se le adelantó: — ¡Taichi, lo siento mucho! ¡No lo olvidé, claro que no lo olvidé! Es sólo que... me distraje y perdí la noción del tiempo. —Murmuró en tono bajito y Tai ligeramente tomó nota mental de lo que le preguntaría en la noche, al llegar a casa.

—Está bien, Sora. Déjalo así. — ¿Compraste la leche?

Escuchó como su mujer ahogó una exclamación y él suspiró. Finalmente, dijo: —...Lo olvidé.

Él asintió. Aunque no es como si ella pudiera ver su gesto. —No te preocupes, la compraré. Voy de regreso a casa y el frigorífico me queda cerca del camino, de todos modos.

Luego de darle las gracias, y de intercambiar algunas palabras de mimo y promesas interesantes para el resto de la noche, ella colgó.

* * *

Takenouchi se sintió mal al estarle ocultando cosas de esa manera, pero es que no podía evitarlo. Estaba en todos lados, lo veía en todas partes y era imposible no acercar su mano, sus dedos, explotando sus habilidades creativas, sin ser del todo consciente cuando los transeútes ocasionales y vecinos le observaban, algunos siendo ligeramente shockeados por su inusual comportamiento.

—No es suficiente, aquí falta algo... —Se oyó murmurar mientras descendía sus dedos por aquella capa de cristal. No recordaba por cuánto tiempo ha estado así, absorta en una de sus actividades favoritas para liberar el stress, porque había tenido una semana de lo más ajetreada y para colmo de males, de tantas cosas que hizo, se le había olvidado el comprar la leche. Otra vez.

No fue consciente de aquellos pasos familiares que se acercaron cada vez más a ella. Cuando Sora terminó de cumplir su labor, con una sonrisa en sus labios, retrocedió unos pasos para contemplar mejor su obra de arte.

Una pareja extranjera de ancianos, los Robbinson, soltaron exclamaciones de espanto al ver como en el polvo del parabrisas y los vidrios traseros de su auto rojo estaban repletos de... huellas. Algo bastante similar a la de unas extrañas huellas de bebé.

El Señor Robbinson quedó muy impactado como para hablar. — ¿Qué es esto...? ¿Y cómo rayos un bebé...?

Sora, pese a estar a una distancia prudente del vehículo, no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Y su rubor aumentó cuando unas manos conocidas rodearon su cintura de manera íntima.

— ¡Señor Robbinson, que bueno que lo encuentro! ¿Usted acaba de ver eso? ¿Y usted también, Sra. Robbinson? ¡Caray, es increíble! ¡No pensé que una cosa así sucediera!

— ¿De qué habla usted, Señor Yagami? Mi esposo y yo no entendemos. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Inquirió una asustada y nerviosa Sra. Robbinson entrelazando sus manos con las de su marido.

Sora, al verlos así y el escuchar la voz fingidamente espantada de su esposo, se mordió la lengua. De todos los autos que habían en el vecindario... ¿precisamente sin querer tuvo que escoger el de sus vecinos de al lado? Que vergüenza.

Taichi prosiguió como si nada, afianzando más su agarre en la cintura y dejaba las botellas de leche en el pavimento.

—Pero es que no lo vieron anoche, ¿verdad? Desde hace días sé quién ha sido culpable de tal acontecimiento.

—Ya van más de dos veces en la semana que nos pasa esto, joven. Si sería tan amable de decirnos...

Tai resopló e hizo una seña con sus manos, señalando el auto. —Esto que ven acá, mis queridos vecinos, es obra de los mismísimos... duendecitos.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cual la pareja lo miró, incrédula. — ¿Qué, nunca han visto duendes en su vida? —Inquirió como si los locos fuesen ellos.

Los señores, mayores de sesenta años, se miraron de reojo y sin pensarlo mucho, echaron a andar con sus bastones. Ya saben como son los americanos, muy supersticiosos.

Cuando ellos observaban como los ancianos se perdían de vista, fue el turno de Sora para hablar. O mejor dicho, rezongar. —Taichi... —Advirtió.

— ¿Qué? Acabo de salvarte de una vergüenza pública. Otra vez. Y me dejaste plantado nuevamente por culpa de tus vicios, Sora. Tsk.

El rubor en sus mejillas aumentó. — ¡No lo llames así!

Él se carcajeó y tomó su mano, atrayéndola hacia sus labios. Ella, sin oponer mucha resistencia, olvidó su pequeña rabieta cuando sus labios chocaron.

Mientras que las dibujadas huellas de bebé permanecían en los parabrisas.

* * *

 **Notas Finales:** Esta pequeña locura está basada principalmente en el HeadCanon de Genee, _"¿Quién dibuja en el polvo del auto?"_. También hay menciones sobre un par de HeadCanons más, pero me basé principalmente en el anterior ya mencionado.

En lo personal, detesto incluir OC´s en fanfics, pero esta ocasión tuve que inventarlos e.e Mis disculpas por eso, pero necesitaba una pareja de relleno (?)

Gracias por leer.


End file.
